


Eternity and a Day

by ThatMasterOnline



Series: Kalinag ke yoddha [4]
Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Yalung has become apathetic, but Banashur knows exactly what he needs. A romance begins that will last eons.





	1. Creation

Yalung was wandering the flames today. He wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t sure why he did much of anything anymore, except for talking with Banashur. Banashur was a good friend, he always enjoyed their talks. Perhaps wandering the realm of flames helped him think. Being a realm of his own creation, the flames merely ghosted over his skin, quick, delicate touches he almost enjoyed. He cast his eyes lazily over some of his victims. It wasn’t as though he would forget any of them, all of their names and crimes came rushing back as soon as he looked at them. Eternal memory was a perk of being a deity. 

Today, though, he was wandering the realm of flames tackling the largest problem he’d had for a long time: his ever-increasing apathy. Day by day it snuck up on him, until he sent people off to the realm of flames without a word, and barely interacted with the citizens of his idyllic little world, choosing instead to stay inside his home. Why, though? Was he upset? Had somebody said something that he was sulking about? What was the problem? Normally he enjoyed his life here in the realm he had created. He didn’t know what it was that was upsetting him. He had everything! 

Sighing, he returned to his home, summoning Banashur. He would come, as soon as he wasn’t busy. He had citizens of his own world to take care of, after all. He crawled into his bed and curled up, sighing again. Another day wasted. Days didn’t particularly matter when one was a god, but he was acutely aware of the fact that he’d done nothing today. He very rarely did anything, but now, having nothing to amuse himself with except watching the minutes tick by...It was a new form of torture he would save only for the absolute WORST criminals 

“...You look unusually miserable, even for a demon. Care to let me in on what’s bothering you?” Banashur came to sit delicately on the edge of his bed, and Yalung sighed.

“I don’t know. Nothing matters anymore. Nothing interests me, nothing...matters. I don’t know why.” Banashur regarded him curiously, and then slowly extended a hand for Yalung to take. They connected, and Banashur smiled.

“Oh, excellent, it’s an easy fix.”

“It is?”

“Very easy. You’re lonely.” He wasn’t...was he?

“Here, look.” Banashur waved a hand, closing his eyes in concentration, and before he knew it the shell of a person lay on his bed next to him. No face, no discernable features, and yet Yalung felt wonder, the first emotion he had felt for some time.

“This being is yours to shape as you please. Make them whatever you see fit. I look forward to seeing what you do with your creation.” Banashur smiled and bowed, vanishing, leaving Yalung alone with the shell. His own creation…

The skin tone...he would prefer lighter. With a thought, the skin lightened to be pale as the moon. Male or female? Male, he decided, and the chest and groin formed themselves accordingly. Small, pale lips, a smooth jaw, and full cheeks, and the face was complete. Hair...black, he decided. Long, very long, and immediately a full head of waist-length black hair grew from the head. He also decided on a little bit of hair in the groin, as an afterthought. Now what else...clothes. His new partner would need clothes. He decided on black pants and a navy blue blouse, but he also gave his partner the ability to choose his own clothes. He would need some freedoms, after all. And...as a final touch, Yalung added thick bangs, parted in the middle. They framed his face beautifully. The man already looked to be the same age as him, so there was nothing else to be done. With his creation complete, a breath of magic brought his heartbeat stuttering to life. Eyelashes fluttered, and his partner opened his eyes and focused on him. Green eyes, but they became ocean-blue pools with a thought.

“...Good morning,” He began gently, lost for words for the first time in a long time, “How are you feeling?”

“I am well, thank you.”

“Do you know where you are?”

“Your home.”

“Do you know...who you are?”

“I am yours.” 

“No, I meant…” He hadn’t given him a name.

“You are mine,” He began slowly.

“Yes. I am yours.”

“You are...my mate.”

“Yes. I exist to fulfill whatever desires you may have.” Yalung stared at him, eyes soft.

“You are...My mate...my mate...Mikesh…Yes. Your name is Mikesh.”

“I am Mikesh.”


	2. Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, sorry.

“Mikesh?”

“Yes, Master?”

“...Can you...not call me master?”

“What would you prefer?”

“...My name is Yalung, but…”

“You would prefer something else?” 

“I don’t know…” 

“Then I will call you Yalung until you decide, alright?” Yalung shrugged. Mikesh made him feel...uncertain. He wanted to make a good impression, to...have Mikesh like him. He was nervous and uncertain, and he wasn’t sure why, except to say...Well, as Banashur said, he needed companionship. The last thing he wanted was for his new companion not to like him. Meanwhile, a frown had appeared on Mikesh’s face, and he reached a hand out to stroke Yalung’s cheek.

“I am displeasing you.”

“I...no, I just...I don’t know.”

“I can see it in your eyes, something about me displeases you. I only want to please you, anything you want me to be, I will be. The way I am now is not set in stone, so if there is something you want to change...do not be afraid to ask that I change it.” Still Yalung hesitated.

“It’s...something about the way you speak...It’s very...It doesn’t...flow? It’s too...short. Or blunt. I’m not sure what it is…”

“I...I think I see...you want me to hesitate a little when I speak? Inflect more, speak less formally...that kind of thing?”

“I...yes…” The change was startling. Suddenly Mikesh had gone from a mindless...creation to being...a man.

“Amazing, what a few pauses can do…” Yalung mused, and Mikesh nodded.

“Is there anything else? Don’t be afraid to ask, not at all.”

“I...can we cuddle?” Mikesh smiled, reaching out for Yalung to guide him under the covers.

“You look like you might want a bit of a nap, as well...Am I wrong?”

“I suppose…” Yalung turned then, reaching for Mikesh, pulling him into his arms. Mikesh sighed, relaxing and letting Yalung wrap his arms around him. 

“I...You would let me know, wouldn’t you? If...that is...You are the perfect partner for me, but I want to be the perfect partner for you, as well. If...if there’s something you need from me, let me know, alright?”

“Alright, but this is all I need. Your arms around me, and, when we get closer, the comfortable, sleepy moments we will share...that’s all I want. I’m...low-maintenance, as you would say. Don’t worry so much.” Yalung sighed, and pulled Mikesh closer.

“I suppose you’re right. I’ll sleep first, and we’ll talk tomorrow, alright?”

“Alright. Now sleep. Don’t let your worry keep you awake any longer, alright?” Yalung nodded, closing his eyes, and Mikesh snuggled close. Yalung took comfort in his presence, even if he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the notion yet. That was alright, their relationship would flourish with time. He wasn’t worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO!! Would anybody be intetested in Ajay and Sabal and Kalinag in the afterlife with Banashur and Bhadra?


End file.
